


You're Mine

by queenofhunter93



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned SHINee Ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofhunter93/pseuds/queenofhunter93
Summary: “Junmyeon-ah. Listen to me. One day, I’m going to marry you. You’re mine. Okay?”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my livejournal.

Kim Junmyeon was beautiful.

Wu Yifan had always known this, of course.

Moving from one country to another was something that Yifan was already used to. Before he moved to Canada, he lived in Guangzhou, China since he was born. After five years of living in China, his parents got divorced and he and his younger brother, Wu Shixun, followed his mother to Canada, and now to Seoul. The place where he met his destiny in the form of the most beautiful person in the world, aside from his mother.

Changing his name was also a very common occurrence. He was born Li Jiaheng, and then after his parents’ divorce, his mother had it changed into Wu Yifan. In Canada, his friends knew him as either Kevin Li or Kris Wu. Whichever one was fine by him.

He also developed a very impressive ability of language learning. He was able to manage a conversation in English with a foreigner on his third month of living in Vancouver, Canada. He had also started learning Korean a couple of months before moving to Seoul. His brother Shixun was not any better than Yifan, preferring to use his body to express how he felt instead of words. Shixun did take a pretty long time to start talking, and when he did start talking, he had a lisp that each and every one of his friends from kindergarten made fun of, which didn’t really help his public speaking skills.

Yifan was eight when they moved to Seoul, Shixun six. Because the Wu family was very much nomadic, he never really felt attached to one place. When he moved to Canada, he was way too young to start missing China (and his father, for that matter). And then, when he arrived at Seoul, he couldn’t bring himself to miss Canada since he only had almost three years living there. But the second he saw the boy from Kim family right next door, he knew he was going to miss that beautiful smile, should he, his brother, and his mother move to another country.

The Kim family welcomed them to the neighborhood at lunch time. They brought a plate filled with what looked like _dòushābāo_ , which was steamed bun that was filled with sweet bean paste. After Mrs. Kim gave him the okay to start eating, he was pleasantly surprised that it tasted similar to a _dòushābāo_ that he loved to eat back in Guangzhou. Then the boy who looked his age started speaking in rapid Korean which was translated by his mother that the dessert’s name was _hoppang_ and that his mother made them after she heard that Yifan’s family was Chinese.

In all honesty, Yifan wasn’t exactly listening to what the boy was telling him – he couldn’t even comprehend the boy’s Korean since it was too fast and Yifan’s knowledge of the language was limited. But he was more focused on how clear the other boy’s deep brown eyes were, how adorable the boy was when he smiled – his eyes turned into slits, _so cute_ – and how his bangs fell perfectly on his forehead. Yifan knew, then and there, that he needed to make this boy – Junmyeon, according to the boy’s speech that he managed to catch briefly – his one day.

Junmyeon then introduced him to Minseok, his one-year-older hyung, Jongdae, his a-year-younger dongsaeng, and Jongin, his youngest dongsaeng, two years younger than them. But Yifan’s attention was only focused on Junmyeon and his pretty eye-smile.

They got really close, despite the fact that Yifan was more interested in sports and Junmyeon in arts. Despite the fact that Yifan didn’t talk much and Junmyeon could talk Yifan’s ears off. Despite the – pretty sad – fact that Yifan had a lot of friends because he was different and new and unique whereas Junmyeon could count his friends by both of his hands because he was extremely ordinary. Despite the fact that he didn’t smile a lot and Junmyeon’s day (and Yifan’s) wouldn’t be complete without a smile.

Yifan didn’t care.

He would throw away his basketball training if he knew Junmyeon wanted him to draw with him. He didn’t care that Junmyeon talked a lot, since it filled the silence that Yifan hated. Yifan would leave his friends in a second if he knew that Junmyeon was eating alone in the cafeteria. He would show Junmyeon his gummy smile if he knew that Junmyeon liked it. If Junmyeon asked for it, he would do it, without a second thought. If it meant seeing Junmyeon smile, Yifan would do anything.

He figured, with his eight year old mind, that he needed to make Junmyeon his, one way or another. So one day, he told Junmyeon, loud and clear.

“Junmyeon-ah. Listen to me. One day, I’m going to marry you. You’re mine. Okay?”

Junmyeon had looked at him weirdly. But Yifan thought that maybe it was from the determination in his eyes that Junmyeon only smiled, nodded, and said, “Okay.”

Little Yifan was satisfied with that.

***

Yifan and Junmyeon were practically inseparable after that.

After going through three years of elementary school together, they were going to the same junior high school.

Yifan didn’t mind another three years with Junmyeon. If they were separated, he wouldn’t know what Junmyeon was doing. It sounded a little bit stalker-ish, but Yifan didn’t care. He was being serious when he was eight years old, that he wanted to marry Junmyeon one day.

Because Junmyeon was beautiful, and Yifan knew that well.

But apparently, everyone knew as well.

A third year approached Junmyeon, a couple of days after initiation was done, and confessed his feelings towards Junmyeon right in the middle of the courtyard, drawing a crowd of gossip girls and ignorant-but-actually-curious guys. And then there was Yifan, who had to control his temper well enough so that he didn’t risk detention from punching a senior.

The boy, Lee Jinki, was a former student body president who was considered a very popular student despite the fact that he was very much a nerd. He was friends with Choi Minho, the soccer jock, Lee Taemin, Minho’s boyfriend and the captain of the dancing squad, Kim Jonghyun, the choir leader, and Jonghyun’s boyfriend, Kim Kibum, the main source of gossip in the whole school. Both the girls and the boys envied Junmyeon at the time, but Junmyeon didn’t know why he was such a source of envy, because he really wished he could get out of that situation immediately.

In the end, Junmyeon told Jinki-sunbaenim that he needed some time to think, and Jinki-sunbaenim gave him just that. Yifan had to witness Junmyeon stressing out over either doing the right thing for him or for Jinki-sunbaenim. Yifan didn’t want to interfere, because he was selfish. If Yifan was allowed to have a say, he would retell Junmyeon that promise he made when they were elementary school students.

Until one day, Junmyeon snapped and finally asked Yifan, “Yifan-ah, what should I do…?”

“Junmyeon-ah, just follow your heart. If you don’t like him, then you don’t like him.”

“But what if I get hated?”

“Junmyeon-ah, when worst comes to worst, you’ll always have me, so don’t worry.”

And a couple of days later, Junmyeon rejected Jinki-sunbaenim.

Least to say, Junmyeon had a rough time as a 7th grader. The girls who practically worshipped Jinki made sure of that. It wasn’t until those girls graduated, which was when Junmyeon and Yifan were in 9th grade, that it pretty much died down.

***

They went to the same junior high school, and now, they were on their second year of high school.

Yifan thought that Junmyeon was beautiful even in his childhood. But Junmyeon’s high school self was _breathtaking_.

Nothing really changed, actually. He still had those clear, deep brown eyes. His eyes still turned into slits as he smiled. His hair, though it had gone through several color changes – nothing too extreme, just around brown, black and red –, still fell perfectly on his forehead. Junmyeon only matured. Beautifully, Yifan might add. His height didn’t really change, too. His height was still the perfect height for Yifan to wrap an arm around his shoulders without having to relax or raise his arm too much.

Yes, Kim Junmyeon was beautiful, and Wu Yifan knew it best.

But sometimes, reality had some really fucked up ways to remind Yifan of Junmyeon’s beauty.

That was why Yifan was currently hidden (pretty badly, given his incredible height) behind a tree, trying to restrain himself from beating up a senior named Cho Kyuhyun, who was confessing his feelings towards Junmyeon. He was already fist-pumping himself when Junmyeon rejected him, but this son of a bitch was a stubborn one.

“Junmyeon-sshi… can’t you even consider me?”

“I-I… Kyuhyun-sunbaenim, I’m really sorry…”

“Don’t you even know how hard it is to find you alone? You’re always with that creepy Chinese giant who glared at all the boys and girls who dared to even try to glance at you.”

Yifan couldn’t take it anymore. It wasn’t that his pride was hurt after hearing Kyuhyun saying that, but he really couldn’t handle Junmyeon’s uncomfortable expression any longer. He smiled a little bit when he saw Junmyeon’s relieved expression at the sight of him.

“Actually, you’re not alone after all, since this ‘creepy Chinese giant’ has been listening in since you started. He said no, didn’t he? Now scram.”

After Kyuhyun practically ran from them with a terrified expression, Yifan sighed. That was the first confession of the day. If they were lucky, Junmyeon would only have to reject at least one more guy or girl. If it was a normal girl or guy, Junmyeon could let them down easily. But if the case was similar with Kyuhyun, Yifan would have to take over. But it wasn’t exactly looking up, since he already saw Junmyeon trashing five love letters from his locker.

It was going to be a long day.

“Yifan-ah, thank you.”

But that smile on Junmyeon’s face made it all worth it. He returned the smile and extended his left arm. His smile widened when Junmyeon wrapped his right arm around Yifan’s arm and they walked away.

***

They were not together. As much as Yifan wanted them to be, they were not. They were simply best friends who were pretty much attached to the hip with an occasional possessive streak on Yifan’s side. Well, more like all-the-time possessive streak instead of occasional, what with Junmyeon being courted here and there every other day.

There are people who actually asked them if they were dating, but to Yifan’s chagrin, Junmyeon said no, hence the increase in number of letters, open confessions, confessions through text, e-mail, phone, Twitter, Facebook, and any other social media that Junmyeon owned, which was not plenty. But it was not a strange sight to see Junmyeon’s mentions, inbox, and direct messages filled with confessions.

Of course, the beagle-line – Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongdae – wouldn’t buy that “we’re just best friends” card that Junmyeon was shoving them with. Baekhyun, Junmyeon could pull the “I-won’t-let-you-date-my-brother-anymore” card if he continued to mess with them about their relationship. Junmyeon could easily trap Jongdae home with chores and not let him see Baekhyun for a week if he really felt the need to, and Yifan could make Chanyeol do more basketball practice and leave his band rehearsal if they went too far. But still, those punishments didn’t deter the beagles’ determination to prove their hyung-deul wrong about their own relationship.

Of course, it hurt Yifan to hear that he and Junmyeon were nothing more than childhood best friends almost every day, but what Jongdae said every time they deny their relationship gave him hope.

“Hyung, I swear to God, I’m gonna use that words against you on your wedding day. I better be the best man!”

What broke Yifan’s heart more was Junmyeon’s retort.

“Jongdae-ah, get it out of your head. We’re never gonna date, let alone get married!”

Yifan’s little brother, Shixun – now going by the name Oh Sehun – kept pushing him to date “the really pretty hyung from next door” ever since Yifan was nine. Sehun and his peers, Huang Zitao and Junmyeon’s youngest brother, Kim Jongin, kept pestering him to start dating Junmyeon (“Hyung, I really don’t mind if you become my brother-in-law”). He really appreciated the support, but Yifan couldn’t really see the light at the end of the tunnel of his and Junmyeon’s relationship.

Because there was Zhang Yixing.

Yixing was Yifan’s teammate in the basketball team and Jongin and Sehun’s dance club captain. He had a very lean body which worked in his favor in terms of sports and dance, but he also had a cute, deep dimple that showed when he smiled even the slightest smile. From each and every student in the whole school, Yifan was quite sure that Yixing was the only student to have not given Junmyeon any confession. Even Chanyeol and Zitao tried to win Junmyeon’s heart once, even though it ended in their friendship. And Yifan knew just what the answer to the question why.

Because Zhang Yixing was currently dating his younger brother, Sehun.

And it seemed as if Junmyeon was the only person in school to not know about this. Either he knew it but didn’t let the information enter his brain, or he truly didn’t know. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Sehun and Yixing were much, much less touchy than Baekhyun and Jongdae. Sehun and Yixing were both pretty quiet, so Yifan wouldn’t peg them to be the showy type of couple, unlike the beagle couple who made sure to show everyone how in love with each other they are. But knowing how dense Junmyeon could be, it was most likely the latter.

Junmyeon told him right after a basketball match that the number 10 guy was “quite cute.” That was exactly the words that Yifan dreaded to hear from Junmyeon. He was very much hoping that Yixing would fall off Junmyeon’s radar, since he was dating his own brother. But then again, Yifan could understand a little bit. Even though Yixing and Sehun were dating, they never hang out at home; they were always training in the dance studio at school before eating together somewhere, which explained why Junmyeon never really saw Yixing at his house even though they were neighbors.

***

Of course, Yifan still remembered the promise he made Junmyeon when they were little. The promise in which he swore that Junmyeon would be his husband one day. Unfortunately, Yifan was rather unsure if Junmyeon still remembered it. Should he mention it to Junmyeon now, when they were already high school students who took everything pretty seriously, he was afraid Junmyeon would run away. So he decided that he would just help Junmyeon with his crush. Whatever to make Junmyeon smile.

Junmyeon was over at his house when he brought it up.

“Junmyeon-ah.”

“Yeah?” Junmyeon asked while his eyes were still glued onto the TV as they were watching Criminal Minds. He took a swig of his cold tea.

“Are you gonna do anything about your crush on Yixing?”

Yifan could hear Junmyeon choking and coughing. Yifan immediately pressed pause on the DVD remote and rushed from his position on top of his bed to Junmyeon on the floor to pat his back to ease the coughing.

“Dude, are you okay?”

Junmyeon’s coughing had subsided, but strangely, Junmyeon had started snickering.

“…you really believed that?”

“Excuse me?”

Yifan couldn’t believe his eyes that moment. He was pouring his heart out and Junmyeon was fucking _laughing_ at his face.

“Yifan, haven’t we established that _I_ was the dense one in this relationship?”

“…huh?”

“I never really liked Yixing! Of course I know he’s with Sehun, Sehun tells me stuff, you know? Stuff that I… would rather not hear, but he’ll tell me anyway – you’d never believe how kinky silent people can be. But that’s not the point. I. _Never_. Liked. Yixing…. Ever.”

“…I am so confused right now.”

“My memory’s not that bad, you know? I remember you, telling me in my face, that you’re gonna marry me someday. I’ve already planted in my head that one day I am going to be Wu Junmyeon, whether I like it or not. So I decided to like it. But you never made a move, and I am so sick of it, so I decided to make a move. Yixing and Sehun were very helpful, you know.”

“H-how were they helpful?”

“Well, Sehun didn’t mind that I… kinda… borrowed his boyfriend to be the fake object of my affection, and Yixing helped me by not saying anything. I do know how loose-lipped he could be, you know?”

“W-wait, wait, wait a second. How do you even know how loose-lipped Yixing is?”

Again, Yifan was replied by Junmyeon’s snicker.

“Honey, Yixing is my dad’s friend’s son. I meet him pretty much every time I go to my dad’s office.”

Yifan had lost his mind. He didn’t know if it was because of the information he had just received about Yixing and Junmyeon’s relationship, or the fact that Junmyeon had just called him ‘honey.’

“…so… for all this time, I’ve… been such an idiot,” Yifan stated with a laugh. Junmyeon replied with a laugh of his own.

“I think so,” they laughed for a while until it subsided. They took a breath together and looked at each other with a fond smile on their faces.

“Kim Junmyeon… soon-to-be Wu Junmyeon…” Junmyeon laughed at that, “…I am… very sorry for being such an ass for all this time,” Junmyeon still looked at him with that beautiful smile of his, “but now, I hope that I can be the only one who makes you smile and blush like you’re going to do in a second,” and of course, as if on cue, Junmyeon smiled and blushed.

“I… would gladly throw away my basketball training if you want me to watch Hannibal marathon with you. Even though I think that human-mushroom-garden scene scarred me for life. I would love to hear you talk about anything and everything. I wouldn’t mind leaving my friends behind if I see you eating alone anywhere. If you tell me right here right now that you like my gummy smile…”

“I love your gummy smile,” Yifan grinned until his gums showed.

“I will show you my widest smile,” Yifan took Junmyeon’s hands in his, the comparison of the size of their hands never ceased to amaze him, “anything you ask for, I won’t think twice about doing it. Just as long as I can make you smile, I’m a happy man.”

Junmyeon laughed shyly and his eyes didn’t meet Yifan’s. Yifan could only smile in amusement because he knew that Junmyeon was embarrassed. He waited until Junmyeon meets his eyes.

“You are so fucking cheesy.”

They laughed.

“But I love your cheesiness,” Junmyeon said with a fond smile.

“So… can I make sure that you’re not going to leave me at the altar after we graduate from college?”

Yifan wasn’t even finished with his sentence when Junmyeon nodded.

“…So… can I tell the whole school that you’re mine now? I mean, those letters are so annoying, I don’t know how you could handle it all these years."

“Oh yeah. Please. I’m sick of those letters. Claim me all you want.”

They shared another laugh before they shared a look, and they shared their very first kiss.

***

Six Years Later

“So… Junmyeon-hyung and Yifan-hyung are really close friends for like, forever. I, my husband, and our friend, Chanyeol… we always make fun of them. We could see how Yifan-hyung was so in love with Junmyeon-hyung, so we make fun of their so-called “best-friend-relationship” that was way too close for a best friend relationship. I mean, come on, hyung, Yifan-hyung was more possessive of you than Minseok-hyung was of Luhan-hyung.”

Jongdae chuckled when everyone in the reception room did.

“He would always say, ‘Jongdae-ah, we’re never gonna date, let alone get married!’ and I would always reply, ‘Hyung, I’m going to use that against you in your and Yifan-hyung’s wedding, just watch me.’”

Jongdae could see his brother hiding his face in his brother-in-law’s chest. Jongdae could feel his cat-like lips forming a wide, mocking smile.

“You’re never gonna get married, huh? _Riiight_.”


End file.
